Talk:Timeline/@comment-67.169.171.185-20141119083156/@comment-93.55.41.81-20141120194350
Hi, MadTiger. This is a very interesting question. There are various opinions about thistopic. We know that there is a year gap between Series 2 and Series 3 and between Series 3 and Series 4. Also, between Series 4 and Series 5, three years pssed! So, if every season lasted 1 year (like many people think), Merlin lived in Camelot for 10 years! Now, we'll work with the time spent in each series, so we'll enstablish how many years passed between the first episode and the last episode. Series 1: As I said before, people usually think that Series 1 (and the other series) lasted 1 year. However, we should analyze Series 1 landspaces... Looking at them, we can notice that Series 1 lasted not more than 3-4 months (only one season). In The Dragon's Call (1x01), Uther celebrated the 20th anniversarity of the end of the Great Purge and in Exacalibur (1x09), Arthur was crowned prince, meaning he comes of age (coming of age was 21 in medieval times). When Arthur was born, Ygraine died and her death led to the Great Purge. If Series 1 had lasted a year, the Great Purge would have lasted not more than 4 months (too much short time)! Before focusing on the other seasons, I decided to talk you about Series 4. Series 4: We are sure that Series 4 didn't last a year (even though some peoples ignore the evidences), because The Darkest Hour - Part 1 (4x01) took place on October 31/November 1, while The Sword in the Stone - Part 2 took (4x12) place on April 30/May 1. This means that Series 4 lasted little more than 6 months. So, we also know that Arthur's birthday is placed between November and April, because it is celebrated in The Wicked Day (4x03). This episode, Excalibur and The Death Song of Uther Pendragon (that takes place some days after Arthur's birthday), the landspaces indicate it is placed in Spring, in Summer or in Early Autumn. This is strange, because at least 4 months passed between The Darkest Hour - Part 2 and The Wicked Day... thus, Arthur was presumably born in March (I don't know if you'll care about this, but I'll tell you it: in my head canon he was born on March 20 or March 21, the day of the Spring Equinox). I talked about Arthur's birthday, because this make us know that Excalibur (1x09) took place on March. Therefore, Series 1 started in February '''and ended in '''April. It lasted only 2-3 months. Series 3: The Coming of Arthur - Part 1 (3x12) is placed 1 year before The Darkest Hour - Part 1 (4x01) (October 31 / November 1). In this series, Arthur's birthday was not celebrated, so it probably started after March. Series 3 is presumed to start in April and ends in October. It lasts around 6 months. Series 2:' '''Actually, we have no canon informations about this series time. We just know that The Fires of Idirsholas (2x12) is placed more than 1 year before The Tears of Uther Pendragon - Part 1, as stated by Gaius. The only clue we have about the time this series takes place is (again) the landspace. Looking at the landspaces, we can assume that the series lasted around '''3-4 months' and started in July and ended in October/November. Series 5: Series 5 started around 3 years after Series 4. Arthur's Bane (1x01 and 1x02) is clearly placed in January, because of the landspace. This series presumably lasted 6 months, too. At the end: *'Series 1' started 20 years after the Great Purge (from February to April) *'Series 2' started some months after the end of Series 1 (from July to October/November) *'Series 3' started around 1 and a half years after the end of Series 2 (from April to October/November) *'Series 4' started 1 year after the end of Series 3 (from October 31/November 1 to May) *'Series 5' started around 3 years after the end of Series 4 (from January to May) Thus, Merlin lived in Camelot for around 7 years and 3 months. I hope this helped. PS: I also calculated Merlin's, Arthur's and Morgana's birthdays and ages, I could tell you them if you are interested. GianG